This invention relates to a mounting tool, wherein contact springs can be fixed in place on a ridge with a press-on unit.
Contact springs are used, for example, to place adjoining components of a housing on a common reference potential. Contact springs can be disposed in a transition area between two components. The contact springs can also assume a further function, namely that of a shield against high-frequency electromagnetic waves. For mounting, strip-shaped contact springs are manually placed on a ridge of one of the two adjoining components. The contact spring is then pressed on the ridge with a plate-shaped press-on unit, so that the contact spring makes a solid connection with the ridge.
Large forces are required for such a mounting tool if it is intended to apply large contact springs over a large distance on a ridge. The mounting step is also not easy to control, since in the course of pressing on the contact spring, the contact spring can jump off partial areas of the ridge and therefore is squeezed. The result of such mounting is then no longer satisfactory.